When Vash Got His Ear Pierced
by Dav Rogue Oracles
Summary: Ever wonder what happened when Vash got his ear pierced and why it happen? Well, here our theory with a little bonus. Enjoy.


When Vash Got His Ear Pierced  
  
By:  
  
The Sleep Deprived Muse and Drunk Demon Muse (aka Erin and Diana)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything, save for this random bit of ficitude. And yes, we used our real first names in this, just to save time in naming the characters we slipped in. Hope you enjoy. R and R if you like to. Always nice to hear from the readers, fan or otherwise.  
  
"Why is it that only the drunks come in here for a piercing and tattoo?" questioned the young blonde woman as she prepared her equipment.  
  
The tall black haired girl just shrugged, "Cuz that's the only way they have the guts to do it?" Diana just continued sterilizing her equipment.  
  
A tall blonde man suddenly stagers in, obviously drunk. "I'd like a Wild Turkey!" He blurts out, not having realized that this isn't a saloon.  
  
Erin blinked at him. "Like I said…always the drunks." She frowned slightly.  
  
The man blinked a couple of times. "LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY GIRLS!!" He suddenly flings himself in one of the chairs, intending to grab at least one of the two women into a tight hug.  
  
"Sir, this is not a Saloon, this is 'The Wild Turkey'. We do Piercings and Tattoos. Would you like a Tattoo, Piercing, or both?" Diana stated, in a bored tone.  
  
"SURE!" slurred the drunk man.  
  
"I guess that means he's willing to do both. Wonder which he'll scream more about when this is over with." Erin broadly looked the man over. "Left ear should be good enough. I doubt he has much money on him."  
  
"True. Sir, what kind of tattoo would you like?"   
  
Vash looked at all the art work on the walls, "Um…..a red Geranium and I'd like it to say…" he stood up and crossed his fingers, "LOVE AND PEACE!!!" He then fell back into the chair.  
  
Erin blinked at him. "Ooookay. That's original. Now, if you'll please sit still, I'll put this imitation diamond stud in." She pushed Vash's head against the back of the chair, put the piercing gun to his ear, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Vash blinked a few times before his eyes went wide. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" He cupped his ear as his eyes watered. "Sniff That really hurt."  
  
"Pussy." Erin finished cleaning her equipment and put it away.  
  
Diana giggled some as she set up the tattoo gun and ink. "And where would you like this tattoo, Sir?"  
  
Vash thought about the few scars he had and how he didn't want the girls to see them. "Um, do people get them on their, blush um…..on their…" He pointed to his butt.  
  
"More often then you'd think, Sir" Diana grinned slightly. "Now pull down your pants and lay on the table."  
  
Erin almost died laughing from Vash's expression. "At least you didn't ask for your manhood to be tattooed."  
  
"THEY DO THAT?!?!"  
  
Diana turned on the gun and dipped it in ink. "Sometimes. Now just stay still and relaxed, Sir."  
  
Vash's eyes decided to roll back and he passed out.  
  
"Hm…he passed out…what a wuss. I'll call someone to take him to the hotel down the road." She to another part of store to make the call, leaving her co-worker to her job.  
  
Sometime later, Vash awoke in an unfamiliar setting. "Wha? Why does my rump hurt…and my ear for that matter." He stumbled out of bed and stood in front of the mirror above the dresser. The first thing he noticed was the diamond stud in his ear, his eyes grew wide.  
  
He then pulled his pants down slightly to see the offended cheek had a bandage over it. Carefully pulling the bandage away, he found a tattoo of a red Geranium with a gold ribbon in front of it with the words "LOVE and PEACE!" written across it in bold black letters. "OH MY GOD!!"  
  
Looking around he found a small bag on the dresser. Opening it, he found various items to keep his piercing and tattoo clean and a letter thanking him for having this work, that cannot be undone so no refund, done at "The Wild Turkey." Courtesy of Erin the piercing artist and Diana the tattoo artist.  
  
THE END 


End file.
